Chess moves
by TaisaXChui
Summary: the king thinks he's finished and won the game. But his Queen waits impatiently behind him.
1. Opening

**Chess moves**

**Summary: **the king thinks he's finished and won the game. But his Queen waits impatiently behind him.

**A/N**: DISCLAIMER- I don't own fullmetal alchemist and any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Mustang! My boy, you've done a wonderful job. Do you have any next moves in mind?" Fuhrer Grumman said, patting said man on the shoulder good-naturedly as his inauguration ball went on.<p>

Roy simply shrugged, "I guess the game is finished already. I can't think of any other things that I need to plan next."

Hawkeye, who was standing behind him the whole while, had been tapping her foot restlessly for a while now, arms crossed; though Mustang had a feeling her unease had something to do with their topic. He looked at her.

Frustrated, she side-stepped him, "Excuse me, chess master, but I believe it's my turn to move." She pulled him by the collar and kissed a startled Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think it's a nice one-shot all on its own. But what do you say I add another chapter? Please review!

~TaisaXChui~


	2. Endgame

**A/N: **Thanks very much to mangagirl135 for reviewing. Believe me I tried to think of a better closing so now it's a two-shot. This is all I came up with…

* * *

><p>She had kissed him and abruptly made her way out after saying, "I'm done with my move, now it's your turn. Though I doubt you have any plan on doing so."<p>

…And he just stood there like a fool having a delay in the brain.

On the side-lines, Fuhrer Grumman wasn't sure how to react on his granddaughter's audacious stunt. When they were kissing for what lasted like a second, he had been wearing a lopsided grin and wishing for a camera (Mustang's expression was priceless) but in a blink, it ended and he felt his grin vanish at the sight of the too serious look of Riza. It was after her statement that he understood why.

_Don't just stand there, Mustang! Go after her, _Grumman wanted to yell at the stiff man, still apparently shocked at what happened. But before the old man could open his mouth, he had dashed out the hall, towards the starry-night.

Now standing by himself, he came to notice that fortunately, the abrupt and unexpected kissing scene had not gathered attention. Although the dramatic exits did for if anyone had heard about the kiss, they turned around a second too late.

The Fuhrer put his hands on his pocket, crossing his fingers as he did so and chuckled to himself. Mustang, despite his great observational skills and alertness, could be slow sometimes. _He's on his own now, _he thought turning around to party as if nothing happened. _Nothing happened? _He grinned wickedly, _that's not something I can easily forget._

* * *

><p><em>What on earth just happened?<em>

Roy Mustang was a man that could handle unexpected situations in calm. He wasn't easily embarrassed or just loses his train of thoughts. He was calculating and could think wisely even in desperate situations.

…With the exception of that current night, of course.

He had lost the ability to think during that fleeting moment of bliss and before he realized it, it was finished. And her parting words were a puzzle he's determined to solve. Now, as he raced after the woman who promised to stay by his side and with his heart hammering in his chest, he thinks he had already known the answer.

She had caught him by surprise and he was utterly stunned she would do such a thing. The fact that she did it so openly meant she wasn't fooling around. Add the fact about the look she was wearing. How should he describe it? A completely no-shit stuff, probably -solemn and too serious for his liking- and was that pain?

_Or did she just confess?_

For now he was certain of three things: there would be explaining to do from her side and his side, his mind was a jumbled mess, and he had to catch up with Riza Hawkeye.

He decided it was indeed his turn to move, "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! You're checkmate!"

It made her stop. He caught up with her as she spun to him, looking a mixture of bewilderment and irritation.

"_What?_" she hissed.

"As you have said, it is, without a doubt, my turn." He chuckled nervously, "Apparently, I have made you wait for so long and I'm sorry. So, um. . . ." he fumbled in his pocket, "It seems my game is not yet done so you took the liberty of… reminding me—"

"_Your_ game?" her previous look of confusion went back to the stern one, "No, no. You don't get it. This is a new game. This is _our _game, sir, and _you_ figure out what it's all about."

"I think I already had it figured out," he laughed serenely, "Since I am not yet done with my move…"

"What are you laughing about?" she almost shouted, "This is no laughing matter—"

"And it isn't." his sober face had her silenced. When he kneeled in front of her she blushed and took a step back, "I am making my move: Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

"I-I…" it was her turn to be shocked.

"Yes, I believe it is your turn." He smiled at her softly.

"It is?"

He feigned a hurt look. "That can't be your answer!"

"I'm just going with your game."

"As you said, this isn't a game."

He wasn't kidding and she knew it. She sighed and smiled, "Yes, I will follow you."

"I told you you were checkmate!" he hugged her before kissing her.

When they paused for breath, she asked, "How did you know?"

He smirked, "I was planning to do this tonight but _something _went out of plan. _Someone _made an unexpected first move."

She turned tomato red, "You're kidding." When he shook his head she exclaimed, "This was planned?"

Roy went silent and just stared at her with a riveted look. Upon noticing this, Riza tried to fight a blush. This continued for a while and, unable to stand any longer from Roy's staring, she attempted to break the ice.

"Um, what do we do now?"

A mischievous grin slowly made its way to Roy's lips. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style, ignoring her startled protest, and carried her away.

"How about we go find somewhere comfortable to decide our next move?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was it cheesy? I don't like cheese. It's made of MILK, for crying out loud! And it's not sweet (at least the cheese I used to eat wasn't; or do all cheeses taste like that? Sorry, I haven't tried the other kinds of it). Oh crap, I just sound wrong. Anyway, I wasn't sure if I was going to update this because it kind of didn't please me when I finished making this. So it was just ignored in my computer. But when the time came (i.e. months after I finished this) that I had to delete some of my documents, I was also thinking about removing this. It was so easy to do that. I couldn't help re-opening it one last time and when I did, I read it once more and thought "Hey, it isn't too bad." But then I thought maybe I would be the only one to think so.

Hence after debating what to do with it, I decided that I should give it a shot and update. . . before throwing it to the Recycle bin.

All in all, what I just wanted to say is thank you for reading and PLEASE review.


End file.
